While Her Heart Still Beats
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: Kurt's a fashion designer for one of the hottest Broadway shows; while Blaine continue save the world one child at a time as a pediatrician at one of the biggest hospitals in NYC. But what happens when their own little girl is sick and in need of help, how will they handle it? Can she be saved? Klaine! Parent/grandparent Wemma and Barole. T for safety! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes nothing, since I think I've read about every Klaine family fic I can find, here's my own take. **

**Kurt's living his dream on Broadway, only this time, he's a fashion designer/coordinator for one of the hottest shows on stage; while Blaine continues to save the world one child at a time, being a pediatrician at one of the biggest hospitals in NYC. But what happens when their own little girl is the one in need of help, will it bring them together or tear them apart? What can be done to help their sick princess? Klaine! And tons of parent/grandparent activities from Wemma and Burt/Carol. **

**Enjoy and please review : ) **

Chapter 1:

He threw everything in the air; papers flying, toys hitting the floor, and he was pretty sure he had launched a sippy cup into the corner of the kitchen. Stress was radiating off his body, his designer shirt was half untucked from his jeans and his head wore the worse than "after sex" style on his head. It had been the longest week of his life with Blaine gone to a medical convention in Texas, the fact that he had to have final designs up by Monday morning at 8 A.M. (which was a mere seven hours away), and to top it all off, their two year old daughter Isabella, had been sick all week. With one final kick to the kitchen counter, Kurt Hummel-Anderson threw himself in the chair, admitting defeat.

He lifted his head up from the table when he heard the alert tone on the computer, he felt himself ease a little as he saw his husbands name run across the screen: "Hi love,"

"Well, hello Beautiful, how are you?"

"I'm okay, I was getting ready to finish the designs for in the morning," He smiled slightly at the sympathetic look his husband was giving him.

"I thought you were almost done?"

"I was until _your _daughter decided to throw a fit about eating her dinner tonight and sent her plate soaring across the table."

"Is Bell still not eating?" They had texted during the week about how their lively two year old hadn't been eating and it had seemed to of gotten worse

"No, barley anything since last week. I mean we're making her eat enough that she's not going pass out from hunger or anything, but Blaine, I hate having to force feed my daughter. You and Will are the only ones who can get her to eat without a big fight. I'm starting to get worried about her, this isn't like her." By this time, tears were pouring down his face, Blaine knew that Kurt cried when he was stressed and being alone with a sick little girl and a deadline was probably pushing him to his end. Blaine wished he could make Kurt feel better but he himself was starting to get worried about their little angel too.

A strangled cry broke them both of their thoughts as Kurt threw his head back, pushing his glasses on his head. He threw Blaine a look full of emotion, and with a blown kiss and the promise to text him, Kurt shut the laptop and headed for his distressed princess.

"DADDDYYY!" the sounds of her tears threw him into a full speed run up the stairs, worried about what he was going to see when he got there.

Throwing open the door, what he didn't expect to see was his two and a half year old daughter sitting in her bed covered in her own vomit. "Oh my gosh Bell!" He had to stop and think before he could set his body into motion with his mind, Blaine was the doctor he usually handled the cleanup, Kurt handled Bella.

"Da…dadda"' she was stuttering through hiccups as she tried to catch her breath. She was reaching her arms out to him, with tears streaming down her face and her hair and clothes matted to her body.

"Hey baby, I'm right here, what do you say we get you cleaned up, huh?" Kurt pulled his shirt over his head as to keep it from getting stained; then reached over and picking her up out of bed and cradling her close to his body. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin, and he was positive that she had gotten lighter over the last few weeks. Deadlines would have to wait, his family always came first, but right now, he needed Blaine.

Blaine Anderson paced his hotel room, he was tired of being at these conferences, two weeks away was just two too many. He needed to be home with his husband and his sick little girl, he needed his family. He knew what he needed to do: family first, job second.

He picked up his phone hitting the number 3 speed-dial listening to it ring, before a groggy "what's wrong" was heard, "Hey Will, I need your help."

Chapter 2 is in process as we speak so review, this gets interesting quickly. And much thanks ot my accomplise: Lily-GinnyLuna-Tonks couldn't have done it without you : )

Review and let us know what you think! – C


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the favorites and alerts. We love them all. Review let us know what you all think of the story! All we own is Bella, she an invention of my imagination. **

**Happy Readings. **

He held his daughter in his arms as he watched her chest rise and fall, she had been sleeping restlessly for about an hour, that was after the hour and a half it took him to get her in the bathtub and in new pajamas and then settled in the bed and calm long enough for him to remove the sheets on her bed, throw them in the washing machine, and then decide it took too much effort in that moment to put sheets back on the bed. So here she was cuddled up in her daddies bed, with a sippy cup of water stuck between them.

Kurt inwardly groaned as he heard someone knock on the door; he looked at the clock and decided that at 2:30 in the morning, it was either an angel telling him that he wasn't going to go crazy before his husband got home or it was his neighbor who would continuously beat the door until Kurt went to answer it because he was drunk and had locked himself out of his own apartment again.

Sighing he got up and walked to the door, trying to gather enough strength to be nice to the poor man, opening the door he saw the closest thing to an angel he could hope for in that moment standing in the door way, as he threw his arms around the neck of the older man, trying to stop the tears that we're flowing down his face freely, "Will, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Blaine called, he said that you could use some help with your deadline and a sick little girl." For the first time all night Kurt couldn't do anything but smile, he'd have to remember to thank his husband thoroughly when he got home.

Kurt quickly ran up the steps to make sure that his daughter was still sleeping, before returning to the kitchen to tend to his guests. He wasn't surprised that Will and Emma had made themselves at home, as they were as much a part of the family as Blaine himself.

He smiled thankful at Will as he pulled three mugs from the top of the cabinet, waiting silently for the fresh cup of coffee to finish. He looked to the table to find Emma sorting through all of his designs that he had thrown in the floor during his breakdown earlier.

"The mess isn't that bad honey, it looks like only one of them took the brunt of the dinner massacre." She smiled to him lightly, he was pretty sure in that moment he was so happy that he could kiss her, but from what he had heard that wasn't a good idea. So he settled for giving her a "praise God," as he ran his hands over the complex designs.

This certain one was one of his favorites from the shows collection, it was one of Kurt's original designs, he held on to this design for years, waiting for the right time to put it on stage. He had designed it right after Bella, the colors we're bright, and the detail flawless if he did say so himself. He looked at the sauce that covered the page, he smiled slightly to himself. This piece had been dedicated to his daughter, and now she had put own personal touches on it, something that the producers were going to have to overlook, and something that Kurt adored. He stuck the paper back into the binder that held the rest of the show designs.

After downing his cup of coffee and thankfully hugging Will and Emma for coming over in the middle of the night, he bid them a good night, knowing that they would show themselves to the guest room.

Kurt walked quietly down the hall, walking into his room, noting that Bella still laid curled up in a ball on the bed, clutching her cup. He went in to the bathroom throwing off his old tee shirt and jeans and jumping in the shower as soon as the water was at the perfect temperature. He melted into the heat, feeling his body relax and slump in defeat. He was tired, stressed, and had to be up in about four hours; he had a sick little girl, was without his better half, and was beyond thankful for Will and Emma's help. Now he just needed to get out of the shower, but finding that much energy was showing difficult.

He was pretty sure he was sleeping standing up, when Will busted in to the bathroom: "Kurt, get out here, now!"

Throwing himself out of the shower, and without drying off, throwing on his boxers and a clean tee shirt of Blaine's, he ran back into his bedroom to see Emma holding onto Bella as she was leaned over the bed as she heaved and tried to empty the non-existent contents of her stomach, for the third time this evening she had tears running down her face, which was starting to turn a reddish/purple as she was losing oxygen between the tears.

"Kurt. Focus." He snapped back to Will. "Call an ambulance, we need to get her some oxygen fast, and call Blaine." He was frozen, he couldn't movie. The sounds of his daughter gasping for air holding him into place.

"Daaa..daaaaaa" she used what she had left to grasp her father's attention. At that Kurt sprung in to action, grabbing his cell phone off the dock in the bathroom. All he could hear as he hit the buttons was Emma's calming voice as she rubbed Bella's back, Will trying to get Bella calm enough to where she can catch her breath, and the woman on the other end of the phone trying to get his address. Too many things were going on at once, he couldn't handle it. Blaine, he needed Blaine.

He was finally able to spit out his address, he walked over and pulled the hair out of her face: "It's okay baby, daddy's right here, we're all right here."

She looked up at him, fear covered every inch of her eyes, he face stained with tears, and her gasps of breath coming short and fast: "Papa…"

**Annnd there is chapter two, we hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter things get a little medical, Blaine makes his appearance, and we may just get some answers on what's wrong with Isabella. **

**Please review and let us know what you think! Thanks for reading!-C**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own anything, nothing even remotely belongs to me….how sad. But the plus side, their all still cute : ) **

**Enjoy chapter three, and Butterfly Kisses (which still doesn't belong to me)**

Kurt was numb, his brain had stopped, and there was nothing left for him to do in that moment. He sat in the floor outside her room, as they continued to run tests and hook his precious angel up to more machines. He knew he should be in there right now, but they had put her to sleep and he couldn't stand to see them inserting the needles into her arms.

"Hey honey," he looked up to see Emma standing in front of him, a fresh cup of hospital coffee in her hands.

He smiled at her softly, as he took the cup, "They've been running tests, poking, and prodding her for three hours, can't they know something by now?" He was frustrated and he didn't mean to blow up at her, he just needed some answers.

"Honey, I know it's hard, but you have to give them time to figure it out. Will called your dad and Carole, they will be here tomorrow afternoon, I left a voicemail for Finn and Rachel, and I contacted Chad and he is sending over someone to pick up your designs and bring them to the meeting, but Will is still trying to get ahold of Blaine."

Kurt knew that Blaine was a heavy sleeper but seriously, now was not the time for this.

"Thanks Emma for everything, you and Will have been more of a help to me and to Blaine then you will ever know.

"You are our family Kurt, and we adore that little girl in there, and we love her, Blaine, and you more then you will ever know; you all are the family we never got to have, and we couldn't be happier."

They both stood as they heard the door open, Emma reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand as she could feel him shaking between them. "She's resting now and should sleep through the night. We put a rush on the tests and are hoping to have them back by tomorrow afternoon. Kurt, you know we're going to do everything we can to help Bella get better?"

"Yes, thank you very much Dr. Miller, may I go see her now?" Blaine had worked with Dr. Miller for almost two years now, and Kurt had faith in his ability to help his daughter, but right now he just wanted to see her.

"Of course, you are welcome to stay with her." They both shook the doctor's hand before Emma went to find Will and Kurt stood facing the door all alone.

He creaked it open, he was hit with the smell of antibacterial soap and the beeping sounds of the many machines. He looked over at her to see the tubes running through her arms and up her nose, the paleness of her face, the flushness of her cheeks, the way her curls had matted to her head, and the way her right hand flinched when she at certain times in her sleep as though she was dreaming. He looked closer, he could see the curve of Blaine's nose in hers, he could tell so very clearly that Bella was Blaine's daughter, but you didn't have to look closely to see that she had inherited Kurt's attitude.

Blaine Anderson-Hummel would swear that was the longest plane ride of his life, it felt like it had been months since he had been home with his family. He had checked his voicemail as soon as the plane had landed, what scared him were the three voicemails from Will, seven bawling messages from Kurt, and countless text messages from Emma, Will, Kurt, and Burt.

He called for a taxi, hell bent on making it to the hospital in fifteen minutes or less depending on traffic and the driver. He gave the driver the address and stuck his headphones, not in the mood for small talk. He had a playlist directly dedicated to his husband and daughter, he sat back, trying to relax.

Kurt was sure he had cried until he couldn't cry anymore, he was scared but he knew he had to be strong, his little girl needed him. He wanted to hold her in his arms, tell her that daddy and poppa were going to make it okay, that she wasn't alone, and she never would be. Though Kurt was always good with words, song was always what made him feel better, what helped him to truly express his emotions.

"_There's two things I know for sure: she was sent here from heaven and she's daddies little girl. As I drop to my knees by her bed at night she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and I thank god for all of the joy in my life oh, but most of all_…" he wiped a tear from his face, and pressed a kiss to her forehead: "_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair; walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride. I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried. Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night_."

Blaine had listened to this song over and over on the plane, he and his husband were so lucky to have such a perfect angel in their life. And now she was sick in a hospital bed and he hadn't been there for her. He knew that he had to get out all of the tears now, he couldn't let them see him cry, he was going to be strong: "_Sweet 16 today, she's looking like her mama a little more every day, one part woman, the other part girl. To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls, trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember…Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time. Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night_."

He felt the cab come to a stop, he quickly wiped the tears from his face, pulled a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to the driver not bothering for change. He quickly grabbed his bag before running through the front doors.

"_All the precious time, like the wind, the years go by. Precious butterfly. Spread your wings and fly_."

Blaine looked in the hospital room before he entered, and what he saw both melted and broke his heart. His husband laid beside their daughter, hugging her close to him, careful to avoid all of the tubes and machines that she was attached too. His little princess looked peaceful but at the same time he could see in her features that something wasn't right. Through all the tears, he couldn't help but smile at the sound of his husband's voice: "_Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time. Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry. Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right, to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses_…"

Blaine opened the door softly, walking up behind his husband he placed a kiss to his head, he reached over to run his fingers gently down the side of his daughters face. He felt tears run into Kurt's hair, they shared a look together, speaking volumes. Together they we're going to make it, they we're going to save their daughter and they we're going to be okay. Blaine sang softly into his husband's ear: _"I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is. I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses..." _they both knew, they were never going to let her go.

**Reviews let us know what to change, what we can do better, and what you all as our readers want to see. Hit us up, give us some feedback! Chapter four will be coming soon! **


End file.
